Lo Que Jamás Te Diría
by 88AmaterasuRasenShuriken88
Summary: Jak se va a casar, y Daxter no puede hacer nada más que observar la escena mientras en sus pensamientos le confiesa el gran amor que siente por él... Jak también está nervioso, pero Daxter no sabe que él es la causa de su extraño comportamiento. ¿Un amor imposible? One-shot de tipo shounen-ai. Dedicado a Mawar Hitam!


¡Ohayo! Éste es el primer fic que me decido a subir a la red, siendo uno de los muchos que he escrito, ¡jejeje! Si me es posible, iré subiendo otros que tengo en mi computadora, sólo necesito tiempo y un poco de valor para hacerlo xD.

**Advertencia: **Este one-shot es de tipo yaoi (relación hombre x hombre), pero más específicamente es shounen-ai. Si no te gustan esta clase de historias, es mejor que no las leas; son gustos de cada quién, y yo adoro escribir de este modo. Sin embargo, si gustas leerlas, te doy la bienvenida a mi mundo fujoshi. Por ser esta la primera vez que subo un fic, no puse nada de lemon, aunque me hubiese encantado…

**Videojuego:** "Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier" (fic ubicado más allá del final de este juego, por lo cual supongo que no habrá problemas, sólo es cuestión de hacer un orden cronológico de los sucesos a los que se hará referencia. Además, la historia se enfoca más en los acontecimientos de la primera trilogía "The Legacy Of Precursor").

**Pareja: **Jak x Daxter (ya hacen falta fics de este par en español, sólo los he leído en inglés).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie de videojuegos de Jak & Daxter no me pertenecen, por desgracia (de lo contrario, la historia sería muy diferente…); éstos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, Naughty Dog.

_Dedicado a mi nakama y neechan Mawar Hitam, que le prometí que algún día subiría un fic a la red, no importando de qué serie se tratase. Señorita Mawar, esto es tomado de un videojuego, pero estoy segura que te gustará leerlo. Es una historia algo cruda, pero no deja de ser yaoi… omití el lemon porque luego padezco de severos derrames nasales cuando acabo de redactarlos, y por el momento no deseo una hemorragia, LOL xD. Os prometo que luego subiré historias con lemon para tu deleite yaoiezco, para el mío y para el del mundo. Por cierto, en esta saga de videojuegos a los que hago referencia, Daxter es un ottsel, una especie de ardilla anaranjada, pero antes de caer en una piscina de Eco Oscuro (una sustancia supuestamente mortal, y de la cual Jak también lleva en su interior desde la segunda parte) era un elfo/humano, como vos queráis llamarle, sólo debes guiarte por las orejas largas y puntiagudas que caracterizan a estas maravillosas criaturas pertenecientes a la cultura escandinava, una de mis favoritas._

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

**Lo Que Jamás Te Diría…**

Juntos hemos logrado muchas cosas, entre ellas se cuenta la de salvar al mundo en repetidas ocasiones, cosa que a ti ya se te hizo costumbre y a veces me confiesas que te harta.

Pero yo todavía no me acostumbro…

No me he acostumbrado a no dormir sin antes observar tu rostro cuando estás soñando: quizá son terribles pesadillas porque frunces mucho el ceño y aprietas tu mandíbula, como si estuvieses luchando. ¡Cuántas ganas he tenido de abrazar tu cuello para que te sientas mejor!

Aún no logro acostumbrarme a tus silencios forzados, cuando nadie mejor que yo sabe perfectamente que deseas decir algo, pero te reprimes demasiado. ¡Qué no daría porque fueses sincero incluso cuando estás únicamente contigo mismo!

No puedo acostumbrarme a verte padecer esa terrible maldición que llevas dentro. Es cierto que yo también fui tocado, y en demasía, por el Eco Oscuro; pero parece que a ti, por tu antaña naturaleza pura e inocente, te afectó aún más, sofocando todo sentimiento de dulzura en tu ser… o quizá reprimiéndolo. Aunque los Precursor te hayan otorgado el poder de la Luz, yo sé que aún sufres esa pesada carga del odio, un odio que no has logrado sacar ni nunca lo harás: sabes bien que si liberas esa terrible ira, el mundo no viviría para ver otro mañana. ¡Daría cualquier cosa por que esa maldita sustancia jamás hubiese manchado tu alma!

No logro acostumbrarme a estar sin ti y pensar en el gran equipo que formamos, realmente somos geniales. Sé que mi orgullo me hace atribuirme hazañas que nunca realicé, pero que tú tampoco tratas de arrebatarme, dándome la oportunidad de vanagloriarme por unos momentos, aunque los demás sepan que, por mi aspecto y tamaño, no sería capaz de las cosas que sólo tú puedes lograr. Tengo que seguirte a todos lados, porque desde esa vez que nos separaron cuando llegamos al futuro en Villa Refugio y volví a encontrarte cambiado para siempre, me hice prometer que te protegería de todo lo que quisiese hacerte daño, porque ya te había fallado… no logré evitar que tu alma se manchara con la esencia del mal. Sé que la luz que llevas dentro para balancear esa oscuridad no es suficiente, porque aún tu mirada irradia ese dejo de tristeza y rencor contra tu destino. Siempre la he observado a pesar de tus momentos felices, que han sido pocos… ¡sólo quiero que sonrías más, que dejes ir todo aquello que te haga sentir mal y te desahogues!

Pero, sobre todo, creo que jamás me acostumbraré a que _ella_ esté contigo. No soporto que _ella_ te mire. No soporto que _ella_ te abrace. No soporto que _ella_ coquetee contigo. Por eso no perdía oportunidad de ponerla celosa para evitar que te hablase. Sé que soy un maldito egoísta, pero no tolero que mi mejor amigo se olvide de mí, no aguanto que mi mejor amigo se aleje de mí para hacer una familia al lado de _ella_. Tan sólo me pongo a pensar en las veces que, gracias a mis celos, les arruiné esa escena que jamás quise que pasara: el beso. Fueron varias ocasiones, pero al final _ella_ ganó. Era obvio, pues _ella_ ya había tomado la iniciativa para hacerlo, puesto que tú te comportabas como un niño en su presencia, y te ponías totalmente nervioso cuando se te acercaba demasiado. Entonces comprendí que jamás podría competir contra Keira, la chica que cautivó desde un principio tu puro corazón, aquél corazón que ya estaba reservado para ella y nadie más. Supe que yo jamás hubiese podido sacar esa clase de sensaciones en ti, ya que tú siempre me has visto como lo que soy: tu mejor amigo, y nada más…

Supongo que por eso me quedé con Tess, puesto que ella también eligió ser un ottsel, no tuve más remedio que volverme su guía y compañero. No voy a decir que fue por lástima, pues en realidad siento algo muy especial por ella, pero sólo es cariño, no puede ser amor; y aun así, estoy a su lado… al lado del ser que no ocupa el lugar más importante en mi mente y corazón.

Ni a los Precursor les confesaría que me siento terrible siendo un ottsel, puesto que les hice creer desde un principio que estoy orgulloso de serlo. Amigo mío, yo quisiera volver a ser un elfo para darte ese abrazo que jamás tuve el valor de llevar a cabo. Anhelo volver a ser un elfo para oler y acariciar tu cabello, porque me encanta embriagarme con su irreconocible aroma cuando voy sobre tu hombro. Deseo volver a ser un elfo para que me saques de los líos en que me metía a propósito para que me salvases y me llevaras entre tus brazos, como si estuvieses protegiendo lo más sagrado que hay en tu mundo. Amaría ser un elfo de nuevo para confesarte todo lo que siento por ti, y tener la falsa ilusión de un beso tuyo… un sueño muerto desde su nacimiento, que aún se aferra a mis pensamientos a pesar que nunca pudo ni podrá darse, como agua evaporada por el sol de la inclemente estepa.

¡Qué ridículo! Estoy pensando en estas cosas ahora que ya no hay marcha atrás. Hoy es el día más feliz de tu vida, ¿no es cierto, amigo mío? Se te nota una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro, como si supieras que a partir de ahora, tendremos que arreglárnoslas el uno sin el otro. Derramo una lágrima al verte tratando de anudar tu corbata frente a un espejo, y meneo la cabeza en señal de resignación: nunca fuiste bueno en materia de apariencias formales. Definitivamente, soy yo quien siempre te saca de problemas que te parecen tan grandes, pero que en realidad son ínfimos, comparados con tus gigantescas hazañas…

—Daxter, ¿me veo bien?—me preguntas vacilante y nervioso, mientras te observas en el espejo.

—¿Q-qué?—respondo con un tartamudeo, saliendo de mis falsas ensoñaciones, mientras me limpio la lágrima que nunca notaste ni notarías en estos momentos—. A ver, colega, déjame ayudarte…

Tomo cariñosamente la corbata negra entre mis pequeñas manos y comienzo a hacer un nudo adecuado para la ocasión tan emblemática que se acerca. Realmente hueles bien, se nota que te has esmerado mucho por estar perfecto para _ella_.

—¿Sabes, Dax?—empiezas a decirme mientras observas cómo anudo tu corbata—, siempre he sido un desastre para este tipo de cosas… ya sabes, el socializar con otros. Pero…—te detienes un momento, como si estuvieses eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para expresarte. Yo no puedo seguir más: también me detengo en mi tarea, y observo tus hermosos ojos azules, esos ojos hipnotizadores que ahora parecen titubear al igual que su dueño—…si no hubiese sido por ti, jamás habría podido superar mi miedo más grande: yo mismo. Sin ti, nunca lo habría logrado. Te agradezco por todos los momentos felices y divertidos que me hiciste pasar a pesar de mi mal humor. Gracias por soportarme. Ahora me siento tranquilo y sé que podré ser más paciente con Keira.

—No tienes que agradecerme, Jak—te contesto, mientras termino de anudarte la corbata y finalmente, me atrevo a tomar tu bello rostro entre mis manos, tú me lo permites porque crees que es una muestra de nuestra profunda amistad; pero para mí es algo más—. Recuerda que, pase lo que pase, en cualquier momento o situación que te halles, ahí estaré yo para ti, compi querido. Me hace feliz y me enorgullece saber que gracias a mí pudiste recuperarte; pero todavía debes seguir luchando por mejorar, debes ser un mejor elfo por Keira, porque ella… te necesita.

Agaché la mirada tras esas últimas palabras que te dediqué con la voz casi quebrantada, para que no vieras las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos. Tú no dijiste nada, como siempre. Repentinamente, sentí cómo me jalabas y me atraías hacia ti mientras me envolvías en un fuerte abrazo… era un abrazo de gratitud y amistad, yo lo sabía perfectamente. Pero me hacía feliz porque era el primero que me dabas. Lo disfruté tanto como pude, pasando mis delgados y pequeños brazos anaranjados alrededor de tu cuello, como siempre soñé en hacerlo. Realmente se sentía cálido estar así, no quería que ese momento terminase nunca. Incluso me permití creer que yo era un elfo de nuevo y que me estabas abrazando porque finalmente me había declarado ante ti, y tú, feliz, aceptabas esos sentimientos que también guardabas por mí. Sabía que era mi estúpida imaginación haciéndose ideas imposibles, pero al menos quise dejarla que me hiciera el ser más dichoso del mundo por unos momentos. Tan sólo por una vez, ¿qué tiene de malo saborear la verdadera felicidad? Te conozco muy bien y sé que hiciste eso porque prefieres demostrar tus sentimientos con acciones antes que con palabras, ¿verdad? En serio, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que sólo seas así conmigo, que sólo te comportes así conmigo.

Te separas de mí, sin soltar mis manos mientras me miras con una expresión de felicidad tan extraña que solamente he visto tres veces a lo largo de nuestras aventuras: realmente amo esa mirada llena de paz que sólo me dedicas a mí, aunque lo hagas con intenciones amistosas exclusivamente. Me sigues observando por algunos instantes más, luego te das la media vuelta y sales hecho un manojo de nervios por aquella puerta, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y vanas fantasías. Nunca te había visto así de intranquilo, supongo que se debe a la ocasión, pero todo valió la pena: debo confesar que te ves tan atractivo cuando te comportas así. Ahora que me encuentro solo, reflexiono en que, si tuviese que soportar de nuevo todo lo que me ha ocurrido tan sólo para volver a tener un momento como el que pasé hace un instante contigo, te juro que volvería a sufrir con mucho gusto con tal de revivirlo, aunque sólo se trate de una ilusión.

Si fuera más egoísta, habría planeado interrumpir tu boda, pero vale la pena ver esa gran sonrisa tuya en el rostro mientras te diriges al encuentro de tu futura esposa. Y yo, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, aún si no es conmigo.

Te amo, Jak, eso es todo lo que se me ocurre pensar cuando te veo tan gallardo, como nunca antes te habías visto. Ahora sé que nunca tendré el valor, ni en esta vida ni en la otra, para decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Y sólo espero que _ella_ te brinde todo el amor que yo siempre quise darte, ojalá que _ella_ pueda hacerte feliz como yo no pude hacerlo ni podré…

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Realmente, fue sublime ese abrazo que tuve el valor de darte, aunque al principio pensé que, por mis nervios hacia ti, no podría controlarme. Pero lo logré, y se sintió tan… maravilloso. Simplemente fue algo indescriptible que siempre atesoraré conmigo. Creo que aún sigo temblando por la inesperada emoción que me produjo ese contacto más profundo contigo.

Daxter, ¿por qué ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor para decirse lo que sentía el uno por el otro? ¿O sólo era yo el que se hacía ilusiones? Sólo sé que nunca pude olvidar aquél beso que te di en silencio cuando teníamos quince años y vivíamos en Sandover Village; ése beso que te di en secreto mientras dormías bajo las estrellas, porque tu rostro se me hacía muy hermoso a la luz de la luna. Luego ocurrió el accidente en el laboratorio de Gol y Maia y te convertiste en eso… pero a pesar de todo, este sentimiento no se ha apartado de mí, sino que se ha hecho más fuerte con el paso del tiempo.

Y ahora me caso con Keira, sabiendo que no es ella a quien amo, que el único ser al que siempre he amado es a mi mejor amigo. Pero decidiste quedarte con Tess porque se volvió como tú, era lógico que la eligieras. No, sólo son mis celos los que están hablando…

¿Sabías que mi más oscura pesadilla es aquella en la que estamos en el laboratorio en donde te transformaste en ottsel, y que yo intento salvarte de ese extraño destino, sin éxito alguno? Luego despertaba exaltado, completamente frustrado porque no había podido rescatarte; y era peor al ver que la realidad se materializaba tal como esa pesadilla ante mí: allí estabas tú, acurrucado a un lado de mi cama, durmiendo plácidamente; pero transformado en el animal que emergía de aquella piscina de Eco Oscuro.

Jamás le diría a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, que habría preferido mil veces dar mi vida antes que te transformases en ottsel. No es que tu apariencia actual no me agrade, es sólo que ahora somos muy diferentes y jamás tendré la oportunidad de volver a darte un beso como aquél que te di por primera y última vez. Fuiste mi primer beso… y también mi primer amor, y me decepciona saber que fue mi culpa el que te hubieses convertido en lo que eres ahora, y que si no hubiese sido por mi descuido, tú y yo ahora estaríamos juntos como algo más que compañeros de aventuras… juntos en cuerpo y alma.

Si tan sólo volvieses a ser un elfo, te juro que mandaría todo al diablo y te confesaría, de un modo u otro, aquello que siempre he sentido por ti. Pero sólo son fantasías e ilusiones mías. Y me duele saber que tú también me amas, pero que aun siendo más expresivo que yo, no hayas podido decírmelo. Y lo comprendo, ¿cómo podrías confesarle algo así a tu mejor amigo, y encima, siendo varón al igual que tú?

Ahora no queda otro camino más que aceptar este destino al cual me siento arrastrado por el curso de mis acciones. Yo labré este tortuoso camino, yo debo seguirlo; pero me resulta insoportable el saber que te arrastro a ti también en este martirio. No mereces sufrir como lo estoy haciendo yo, Daxter… no lo mereces.

Ahora que llegó el momento que lo decidirá todo, sé que padecerás más que yo. Keira y yo acabamos de dar nuestros votos y no hay marcha atrás: debemos besarnos para demostrar nuestro "amor", un amor que sólo siente ella, porque lo que yo siento es afecto… nada más. ¡Cuánto daría por que estuvieses en el lugar de ella en este instante!

—Puede besar a la novia—comenta flemáticamente el encargado de autorizar nuestra unión.

—Jak, te amo…—escucho susurrar a Keira, mientras me acerco a ella y sello nuestros labios con un beso, un beso vacío, sin sabor. Creo que nunca podré volver a probar unos labios tan adictivos como los tuyos, amigo…

Todos aplauden, felices por el pacto eterno que acabamos de realizar. Tú estás en primera fila junto con Tess y aplaudes más que nadie mientras lágrimas brotan de tus pequeños ojos, esos ojos que desearía besar si existiese otro momento de sublime soledad entre los dos como cuando teníamos quince años. ¿Lloras de felicidad, verdad? No, sé que eso quieres aparentar, pero nadie más que yo sabe a la perfección que esas lágrimas son por nuestra separación definitiva, por ese sueño que nunca pudimos aprisionar entre nuestras manos y que dejamos escapar cual efímero viento de la estepa.

Yo trato de contener las lágrimas mientras observo disimuladamente tu rostro: debo ser fuerte a pesar de ver al ser que más amo en el mundo sufriendo por una estupidez mía. Tampoco me atreví a llorar cuando vi morir en mis brazos a mi recién descubierto padre. Siempre he sido así de frío, pero era para no tener que preocuparte, sin darme cuenta que así te preocupaba aún más. Ahora acabo de comprender que, si hay algo que definitivamente no soporto, es el verte sufrir. Y lo peor de todo, es que estás siendo lacerado en tu corazón por mi causa y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, porque a los ojos del mundo es como si ese sentimiento jamás hubiese estado allí, tal como un espejismo. Sólo los dos estamos gritando nuestro sufrimiento en silencio, sólo los dos compartimos este terrible dolor que nunca podremos curar ni expresar mutuamente.

No pido nada más que tu perdón, Daxter. Aunque sé que no lo merezco, tú, en tu inmenso corazón, ya me lo concediste antes que lo hubiese requerido. Y es por eso que no existirá otro ser así de especial para mí en el mundo como tú, amigo. Ahora sé que jamás tendré el valor de decirte todo lo que siento por ti porque sigo siendo el mismo cobarde que te robó un beso en secreto por temor a tu rechazo. Ahora entiendo que jamás me hubiese alejado de ti si te lo hubiera confesado, y que incluso nuestra historia sería una realidad si tan sólo yo me hubiese sincerado contigo desde un principio.

Te amo, Daxter, esa es la única verdad. Perdona a este cobarde que calificas como héroe, sin saber que alguna vez te hice feliz aunque nunca lo supiste… sin saber que alguna vez cumplí el sueño más recóndito que ambos seguimos conservando en nuestros corazones.

FIN

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

One-shot terminado TT_TT… ¡Sí! Sé que es una triste historia la que escribí, pero no pude evitarlo, ¡lo juro! Simplemente se me ocurrió redactarla mientras jugaba "Jak II: The Renegade" en mis ratos de gamer y se me vino a la mente de repente, así como así, ¡jejeje! Tengo que aceptar que a veces soy un poco cruel con los personajes de mis historias, pero de verdad adoro a esta tierna parejita que desde un principio amé y que sigue siendo mi favorita del videojuego… ¡Jak y Daxter son tan geniales! Creo que ambos se complementan a la perfección (aunque siempre me he derretido por Jak y Torn *¬* Algún día haré un fic yaoi con ese sexy par). Por otro lado, creo que Jak me salió un poquito OC (lo bueno es que sólo fue un poco, nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬), y ¿para qué negarlo?, hasta Daxter también… ¡adoro a ese ottsel!

Espero que, para ser mi primer one-shot publicado aquí en la red, no esté nada mal o al menos espero comentarios, críticas y sugerencias para mejorar. Pienso subir otros que tengo, aunque son de otras series y videojuegos. Por cierto, a pesar de ser una loca amante del yaoi y el yuri, también me he aventurado a escribir algunos fics héteros, pero siendo sincera, son muy pocas las parejas que me agradan de este último género… no sé, prefiero ir más allá a veces e imaginar cómo serían ciertas historias si los personajes que me enloquecen tuvieran relaciones diferentes, y con diferentes me refiero al yaoi y el yuri, géneros que amo en demasía (sí, señores: fujoshi y fundashi de corazón xD).

Cabe aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Keira y Tess (bueno, en ocasiones Keira me resulta insoportable ¬¬ creo que es por celos xD), a pesar que las hice ver en esta historia como unas especies de víctimas estorbosas (y en otras como estorbos que impiden uniones yaoi xD). De hecho, planeo hacer otro one-shot de tipo yuri, pero todavía no tengo claro qué pareja deseo para ello (les confieso que adoro la pareja Ashelin x Keira… a lo mejor me aventure a hacer ese fic algún día).

_Bueno, señorita Mawar Hitam, ¿qué tal os pareció? A pesar que no conoces mucho de este juego, pude darte la información más elemental para que la historia fuese interesante, ¡juas juas! Espero que pronto puedas opinar sobre mi historia, no importa la demora ni por cuáles medios lo hagas, y que si tienes alguna duda, me la hagas saber también; ¡ya sabes que admiro vuestros trabajos tan notorios, neechan! Y si llegáis a notar algunas cosas que he escrito desacatando las leyes de acentuación de la Real Academia Española, no os preocupéis, ya sabes que ella no es uno de mis Dioses y que a veces pienso que lo que establecen hace que la lectura sea menos específica y pierda su esencia greco-latina T_T. Espero seguir leyendo tus maravillosos fics yaoi y de otras categorías, ya que oretachi somos tan maravillosas que nos pintamos solas para expresarnos mediante la escritura. Para la próxima que suba algo es muy probable que contenga lemon, así que atenta ;). Se despide de vos tu genialluz hermana auto-proclamada xD…_

_Thanks a lot for reading! Sayonara…_


End file.
